The Goddess
by LilydeLioncourt
Summary: Here is a story about Liana Valentine, twin sister of Sephiroth. You liked her in What the Future Holds so here is another by her creator
1. Chapter 1

Well folks this is my first FF7 fic. I do not own the characters save for Liana. Any other fic you saw her in was used with my permission. I hope you enjoy and please review!

_**Chapter 1**_

Today was just another day for me in Shinra. I awoke just before dawn and went down to the training area and began my drills. I did this every morning that I was here. If I was away on a mission I trained with whomever was with me. It was usually my twin brother, Angeal, or Genesis but there were a couple of times I went on a mission with the leader of the Turks Tseng. Now he gave me a workout. Its almost too bad he is a Turk and not a Soldier like I am.

At around noon my brother walked in and pulled me out of the training room. He said it was needed for the cadets. Besides it was time for lunch and even I needed to eat. I shrugged and followed my brother out of the training room and back to his apartment.

When we walked inside I saw that Angeal and Genesis were already there. The four of us usually took our meals together. Angeal and Genesis grew up together in their hometown of Barona. My brother and I were raised here in Shinra by Professor Hojo. Once when I was young I asked him if he was our father. He glared at me and said, "Liana the man who is your father served his purpose. Never ask about him again." The only thing I knew about my parents was the woman who gave birth to my brother and I was a woman named Lucercia Crest but our mother was actually a Cetra named Jen ova. There were no records as to whom our father was so we have no last name. I suppose we could use Lucercia's name but somehow it was not the same as it would have been if we knew our father.

Sitting down at the table I watched as my brother went into the kitchen and prepare lunch. The four of us took turns making meals. Tonight it was going to be my turn making dinner. The guys loved it when I cooked. They always tell me that I am a natural cook. I just shrugged. I never did anything special with my meals so I have no clue as to why my cooking was better.

As I sat with lost in thought, Angeal looked over to me and said, "Liana just to let you know there is going to be a fifth person with us tonight." Coming back to reality I looked at him and asked, "Who is this extra person Angeal?" He replied with a smile, "Sephiroth invited Tseng to join us for dinner but asked me to tell you." Quirking a brow I looked at my brother, "So why could you not tell me yourself about our guest?" Sephiroth called out from the kitchen, "Cause I know you sis. This is not a way to set the two of you up. This is simply a way to thank him for last week. I figured dinner made by you would mean more then just a normal dinner."

I sighed. About a week ago I was taken from my room while I slept. When I awoke I found myself tied down to one of Hojo's lab tables. I couldn't feel my legs which meant that I had been drugged. Not long after I awoke Hojo walked in chuckling, "Well, well, well. Seems that you weren't out for very long. Not surprising though. With all the materia in your system I am surprised that you were even knocked out. Now I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" I growled, "I know why I'm here you sick bastard! You brought me here to impregnate me. I was always meant to be your breeder! In fact I was never meant to live. If it weren't for that nurse I wouldn't be here now." He smiled darkly, "That is very true. If she were still alive I would thank her but as you well know she met a very horrible death not too long after you were stable." I glared at him, "You were the one that assisted in her death." Shrugging as he still smiled, "Ah well that is all in the past. It is the future that I am more concerned about." He walked over to a smaller table where a rather large needle sat. it contained something inside of it but I knew what was inside. It would be the means of making me pregnant. The needle would be injected into my womb and if Hojo figured everything correctly the contents of the needle would fuse with one of my eggs thus creating life. Most likely I would never know who the father would be but then again I was not willing to become a mother in such a fashion.

Just as Hojo picked up the needle the door to the room burst open and in came Reno, Rude, and Tseng. All three of them were Turks. Tseng was the leader of them. All three rushed in and pointed their weapons at Hojo. Tseng looked at Hojo and said, "Professor Hojo you are hereby charged with the crimes of kidnapping and unlawful use of company property. You are hereby ordered to drop whatever is in your hand and release Liana. You will then be taken into custody." Hojo glared at me and said, "Tell your boyfriend Rufus Shinra that he cannot get rid of me so easily. I shall return and when I do I shall see to it that you and your brother pay!" Reno grabbed Hojo and both he and Rude led Hojo out of the room.

Once he was gone from my sight I looked up at Tseng and said, "I suppose that Rufus did indeed send the three of you?" Tseng shook his head and replied, "Rufus knows nothing of this. I saw Hojo's assistant grab you from your room. I had President Shinra draw up warrants and here we are. Are you able to walk?" I shook my head as he unstrapped me, "No he drugged me. I cannot feel my arms and legs. I cannot use Bahamut to help me get back to my room." He nodded and once I was free he placed one arm around my waist and the other under my knees. Gently he lifted me up and carried me out of the room.

As he carried me back to my room I looked at him, "So why would the leader of the Turks care of what experiments Hojo did to me? I'm just another Soldier." He shook his head as he continued walking, "Hojo has no right to treat you and your brother as nothing more then experiments. Both you and he should be treated with respect instead of tools for Shinra. I do not understand why you and Sephiroth continue to put up with this. You could have a better life outside of Shinra. At Wutai you two would be considered gods. Well you more then Sephiroth due to the materias that were used to stabilize your life when you were born. Why stay here?"

I looked at Tseng and said sighing, "This is all we know Tseng. We were born in Shinra and were raised here. Sephiroth and I know of no other life. All we know is fighting. We have no other life skills. What would we do? How would we live? Sephiroth hates being stared at Tseng you know that. So life as gods in Wutai as you suggest would work out. Face it Tseng. Sephiroth and I will end up dying here at Shinra."

Tseng shook his head as he heard me speak. He looked at me and said with a rather strange look in his eyes, "I am sorry that you and your brother are forced to live this way. No one should be forced to live your lives. I'll find a way to get you and your brother free from Shinra." I looked at him confused, "Why would you do something like that for the two of us? Its not like we the best of friends or anything like that. Why try and free us?" All he replied was, "I have my reasons for what I do Liana. I just hope that you can one day enjoy freedom from this place."

I remained quiet during the rest of the way to my room. I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted this freedom that Tseng offered but yet another part of me wanted to laugh in his face. Sephiroth and I were Hojo's prized projects. Well Sephiroth more then I. There was no way that my brother and I would ever have a peaceful life outside of Shinra. We were too important to the whole corporation.

Finally we reached my room. Tseng opened the door to my apartment and walked inside. Waiting for us was Sephiroth and Angeal. Seeing Tseng carrying me bridal style Sephiroth asked, "He drugged her didn't he?" Tseng nodded, "Yes he did." Looking over to my brother, "I cannot feel my hands and legs brother or else I would have flown like Shiva back here myself. Tseng was just doing his job as a Turk and returning Shinra property to where they belong." Sephiroth nodded and walked over to take me from Tseng's arms. I found out the next morning from Angeal that Tseng held a pained expression on his face from the moment I called myself Shinra's property until he left. I didn't see because just as soon as I was in Sephiroth's arms being carried into my bedroom.

As he placed me on my bed he looked at me and asked, "Hojo didn't do anything did he?" Shaking my head I said, "No the Turks got there just in time. I had just regained consciousnesswhen Hojo was about to inject me with some fertilized eggs. I don't know how Tseng knew what happened but I'm glad that he and the others were able to get to me in time. Tseng says that Rufus knew nothing of my kidnapping but that he saw Hojo's goons take me. Even still. We are Soldier. He is a Turk. Why would he risk his neck for one of us?" Sephiroth stood and shrugged, "That I cannot answer Liana. Just rest now. You should be back to normal when you wake up. I'll sleep on the couch just to make sure that Hojo doesn't have any other goons waiting to snatch you again." Weakly I smiled, "Thank you brother." He turned and walked back into my living room just as my eyes were closing.

Shaking the memory out of my head I looked at everyone. Sighing I looked at my twin, "I still wish you would have told me about this before now. I would have time to make a better meal instead of my boring roast." Sephiroth shrugged, "He was available tonight. Besides your roast is always great. Never dry or under cooked. Even though you taught me how to make it somehow your's is always the best. Tseng will enjoy it greatly." I looked at Sephiroth, "Flattery will not get you out of this brother. After tonight you owe me big time." He chuckled back, "Agreed. Something tells me though that tonight is going to be a turning point in your life."

Well there's chapter 1. I know its not much but hey its a start right? Please leave feedback and let me know your opinion. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I am back with an update finally. Lol. I know it has been quite a while but there was someone who hated the fact that I was writing such a story and he didn't even know what the story was about. Well anyway here is the long waited Chapter 2 (Yay!). Please rate and review. Again all chars are owned by Square-soft save for Liana. Liana is mine and only one has permission to use her.

The Goddess Chapter 2

After I left my brother's room I headed straight to mine. I was still disturbed by the fact that my brother had invited Tseng over for dinner and just sprung it on me like he did. Angeal saw how uncomfortable I was and said that he was bringing his trainee Zack Fair to dinner as well. It did make me feel better but somehow I still felt as if my brother was setting me up with the leader of the Turks.

Once I walked into my room I went and checked on my roast. Thankfully I always made way too much so I knew that there would be plenty for everyone. Happy with the result of the roast thus far I went and took a shower. Once I was nice and clean, I wrapped a towel around me and grabbing another towel to dry my hair, made my way back to my living room to relax for a bit. As soon as I walked out I heard a voice I rather wished I didn't, "Well well how beautiful you look Liana. Too bad you're wearing too much clothes."

Setting the towel I was using to dry my hair against the back of my couch I looked over to my guest and glared, "I did not invite you in Rufus. This is considered breaking and entering." He smiled and chuckled softly, "It is hardly breaking and entering when I have come to see my future wife. Now how about a kiss for your future husband?" I looked at him, "I would rather clean every toilet here with my tongue then kiss you Rufus. I am not your future wife. You are not my future husband. Get it through that thick head of yours. You are nothing to me save the boss' son and heir to the Shinra empire. My future boss. Nothing more."

He walked over to me and grabbing my shoulders he turned me to face him. With a glare, "Yes that's right I am the heir of Shinra. You do well to remember that. Be my wife and you can have whatever you wish. You will want for nothing. Only I can make sure you and your brother are never tested on again. Better remember that before you turn me away Liana." I looked at him coldly, "You could never give me what I truly desire. You say that I would want for nothing but yet I have wanted two things for as long as I can remember, knowledge of family, and my freedom. I know you would never give those things to me. You'd want to keep me around as the perfect trophy wife. Well I shall never be that Rufus. Thanks to your father I am a killer. Unfit to mingle within your world even if I wanted to be your wife." Before Rufus could say another word there was a knock at the door and a voice that said, "Sir, your father requests that you see him in his office immediately." Rufus let out a small curse and looked at me, "This discussion isn't over." He then turned and left my room.

Once he was gone I went to my room and got dressed just in case someone else decided to pay me a visit before it was time for my actual guests to make their appearance. Since I was in my room I decided to dress completely casual. A silver/blue tank top with a dark blue pair of shorts, feet bare. My hair was placed in a French braid since I was cooking. No one likes hair in their food.

My brother showed up early to help with setting up. He too dressed casually. He wore a dark blue wife beater with black pants. As soon as he walked in my door he took off his shoes. I smiled at him as he walked right over and grabbed enough plates to set the table. Once he passed me though he looked at me, "Rufus was here wasn't he?" I sighed, "Yeah he was. He left about an hour ago though." Sephiroth nodded, "What did he want this time?" I shrugged, "I think just to see his future wife." Seph chuckled, "He still thinks that you are going to marry that asshole? When is he ever going to get through his thick skull that it will never happen?" I sighed again, "Either when I kill him or marry someone else and even then Rufus might try to have whomever that fellow is and have him killed." Sephiroth smiled, "All the more reason to marry someone that can hold his own sis." I smiled, "Oh yeah dear brother? Not many that can do that and not be afraid of the two of us." Still smiling, "Oh I can think of two right off the top of my head but I promised no more match making." I smiled, "About time you finally got the hint there brother." We both chuckled and resumed getting everything ready for dinner.

Genesis was the first to arrive. That didn't surprise Seph and I. Genesis was usually the first to arrive. He brought with him a movie for all of us to watch. Thankfully it wasn't Loveless' poem about The Goddess. He tells us different acts everyday. Most of us were getting sick of hearing it. Genesis wore his usual outfit except his red coat. He like Sephiroth took off his shoes as soon as he walked in the door. I chuckled softly realizing how many people were comfortable in my apartment.

Tseng was next to arrive and boy did he surprise me. First his long hair which was normally up in a ponytail was actually free flowing tonight and instead of the standard Turk suit, he wore a red silk tee and black jeans. Had to admit but he looked really good. Seeing that everyone else had taken off their shoes he did as well. He walked over to me and handed me a single Lily of the Valley. I was surprised that he gave me one of my favorite flowers. He smiled at me and said, "I am glad to see that you are doing well after last week. You'll be somewhat pleased to hear that Hojo has been sent to Nibelheim to continue his work for Shinra for the next 5 years." I nodded as I accepted the flower, "Thank you Tseng but even you know that if he still really wanted to do experiments on me he'll find a way. Thank you for the concern and the flower though. How did you know that I liked Lily of the Valley?" He smiled, "Actually it was a lucky guess. I saw it and it made me think of you." I smiled trying to hide a blush but knew I was failing terribly and went to put the flower in water. I knew Seph was going to tease me once everyone else left tonight.

After Angeal and Zack arrived, dinner was served. Conversation was kept light hearted since normally Turks and Soldiers didn't socialize. Had to admit that having Tseng around was fun. He was able to tease back with Genesis and Seph. Hell Tseng even helped with dishes when no one else would volunteer. While we were doing the dishes he looked over to me and asked quietly, "Have you thought of my offer Liana?" I looked over to him and whispered back, "As much as I would love to leave this place forever, I just couldn't. It would put the people of Wutai in danger. Neither of the members of Shinra would ever let me go, especially Rufus." Tseng smiled, "You wouldn't be putting them in danger. They would gladly fight to protect you. Don't worry about Rufus. His father just betrothed him to a girl from a wealthy family. They are to be married within the year I hear." I shook my head, "He'll never go through it. He'll kill his father first and break the engagement. He'll still pursue me." Tseng reached over and gently squeezed my hand, "I am sorry you feel that way. If nothing else I am here for you as a friend should you need someone to talk to." I looked at him and smiled softly, "Thank you Tseng."

Once the dishes were done Tseng and I joined everyone else in the living room to watch the movie that Genesis brought. It was a nice little comedy. The main actor reminded me of Genesis actually. I even told him so. Angeal nodded and said, "That is true this guy is just like our Genesis." Genesis smiled, "He may act like me but I'm still the better looking out of he and I." We all laughed at that one.

The night turned out to be a good one. Once the movie was over we all joked around for a bit longer and then everyone made their way to their rooms save for Sephiroth. Ever since the attack last week he made sure to stay in the same apartment I slept in whether it was my place or his. Once everyone else was gone Seph looked at me and smiled, "Seems like you and Tseng got along well." I chuckled, "I thought you weren't planning on setting us up?" He smiled, "I'm not sis but it seems that the two of you may end up together anyway." I chuckled lightly, "We'll see big brother." He smiled, "Gotta admit though. Tseng did look hot tonight." I nodded in agreement. Yeah my brother is gay and I actually respect him for it. He's never made a move on anyone though. Like I he worries that whomever he got romantically got involved with would be used as a guinea pig by Hojo or President Shinra. I smiled at him. Perhaps one day my brother and I would be lucky enough to find love.

Still smiling at my brother I gave him a small hug, "Well bro I'm off to bed. Dawn comes faster then I care for these days." He chuckled and hugged back, "Rest well Liana." I nodded and walked into my room and went to bed dreaming of dreams that would make a sailor blush.

Well there's chapter 2. I know its kinda short but hey I wanted to get it out here. Tell me whatcha think by rating and reviewing PLEASE!


End file.
